


Warmth

by GrotesqueEnchantment



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Dubious Consent, I tagged it dubious consent cause Graves usin' his vampire powers on the boy, I tried to keep it vague though friend, M/M, Vampire Graves, Vampires, abuse mention, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrotesqueEnchantment/pseuds/GrotesqueEnchantment
Summary: She warned them of the dangers of New York City in the night. Told them about monsters with sharp fangs and a thirst for blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't write smut often so I apologize for this.

She warned them of the dangers of New York City in the night. Told them about monsters with sharp fangs and a thirst for blood. She told them how they would stalk, hunt, and kill. The children believed her every word, eating it up with such vigor that Credence worried.

There was no such thing as a monster as that. Only humans. Only the woman that told them these stories. Nothing existed that would suck the life out of you but life itself. He wanted to tell them this. But seeing hope flicker through their eyes would stop him every time. He knew that the children knew of life’s horrors. He didn’t need to tell them again.

She knows that he doesn’t believe her. She knows this and punishes him for it. Even if she never says explains why he is punished, Credence knows it’s because he does not believe. When she tires of beating him, when he’s bleeding and bruised, she sends him into the night. Curses him but simultaneously praying he’ll return in the morning. Maybe then he’ll see the truth of her words.

So he stumbles through alleyways. Wheezes with each steps as the wounds on his back stretch with each step. He can feel the warmth seeping into his shirt. He knows it’ll be ruined now, the red stains would never come out. He just hopes that the red doesn’t sink into his vest and flimsy jacket. He needs those. His mother would never get him another pair.

He slumps against a wall when the pain becomes too great. He lets the tears fall from his eyes, rubs at them with numb hands. He feels blood from his hands rub up against his cheek, it’s warmth a nice reprieve from the cold air. He rubs his arms after his eyes, tries to generate warmth for them.

“What are you doing out so late, boy?”

A baritone voice rings out in the alleyway. Credence stands fully at the voice, grimaces as pain shoots down his spine. He looks towards where the voice came from but is only greeted with shadow. He can make out the form of a man but no distinguishable features. Credence says nothing and looks back down towards the ground.

“What’s your name?” The man asks, walking closer to Credence. He stops a few feet in front of him, leans against the other wall in the alleyway. Credence shuffles his feet, rubs his hands together and winces at the pain.

“What’s your name?” The man says again, sterner and voice filled with purpose. It seems to swirl through him, first through his lungs and up his throat. He feels compelled to answer the man.

“C-Credence, sir.” He speaks in a whisper, eyes still staring at his feet.

“Why don’t you look at me, Credence.” It’s a command that swirls through him like before. He finds himself looking straight into dark eyes. The man’s head is tilted slightly, watching Credence’s eyes scan over his own face. He smirks and takes a step closer to Credence.

“My name is Graves, Credence.” He says and steps into Credence’s space. Credence can feel the warmth of his breath against his face.

“It’s cold out today, isn’t it?” He asks but it doesn’t feel like a question. Credence nods. Something swirls in the man’s eyes under the poor lighting. It sirs something in Credence’s belly.

“Why don’t you come with me, my boy?” The man asks him, rubs his thumb across the streak of blood on his cheeks. The man’s eyes shine in the dim light, drawing Credence into them. “We’ll go somewhere to warm you up.” Credence nods numbly to answer. The man smiles at him then, just as hypnotic as his eyes, and brings his thumb up to his lips. He licks the blood off of it before reaching down to guide Credence.

He pulls Credence along the alleyway, holds his hand in his own. The man’s thumb runs over his skin, sends static up Credence’s arm. Excitement coils in his stomach and Credence doesn’t know if he should be frightened by it or appalled. He tells himself that the excitement is solely from the idea of warmth.

Definitely not from the promise in the man’s eyes. Or the way he his thumb travels up his hand to rub at Credence’s wrist. Or the way the man turns to look at him and any pain from his back and hands is forgotten.

Credence doesn’t remember the route to the man’s apartment. Only recognizes that they’ve arrived when the man pushes the front door open and motions for Credence to go in first. He does so, examines the content of the apartment once he’s inside.

It’s a bland living space. Portraits line the walls, some that look very expensive and others that don’t. Everything looks relatively normal considering the man looked like he could buy and sell Credence five times over. He wondered, idly, if the man owned a different place. He knows it has to be some sort of magnificent mansion. No way a man of his style and taste always lived in a place like this.

A breath warms the back of his throat. A hand follows briefly after, traveling down the back of his neck and down his shoulder.

“Warm in here?” Graves asks, hands rubbing down both of his arms. Credence nods but Graves lets a noise of offense leave his throat. “But you’re still so cold, my boy.” The man’s hands travel to the front of Credence’s chest. The slowly unbutton Credence’s jacket before hiking under his shirt.

“Why don’t we _really_ warm you up?”

Credence realizes how right the man is about him being cold when he is writhing against the sheets of Graves’ bed. His skin feels like it’s on _fire_ now, a sensation he’s never known. The same feeling he’s sure his mother warned against at some point. But it doesn’t matter now with two fingers inside him, setting ever nerve alight.

“Please, Mister Graves, I need-“ Credence begins, whining into the heavy air. Graves shushes him, pulls his fingers away from him. He moves to lay down against the sheets, head resting against the pillow at the head of the bed. He helps move Credence on top of him, which confuses the younger man.

“Your back,” Graves begins. “I don’t want you to hurt it more.” He says and Credence can’t help the pout. Graves laughs, massages Credence’s thigh with his big hand. “I know, my boy. I’d love nothing more than to fuck you into the mattress but,” He cuts off, motions for Credence to rest on his knees and scoot back. “this will do, for tonight.”

Credence sinks down slowly onto the man’s cock. It burns when it pushes past his rim and Credence stops momentarily to accommodate the man’s size. He rocks against Graves cock, stretching his body until he’s completely seated atop it. They both moan at the sensation, breathless and blissful.

Credence bounces against the man. Moans at the way he’s filled in such a way. Graves’ hands rest at his hips, help him grip and drive into the younger man. He moans with each thrust, digs his hands into Graves’ knees. Something curls low in his belly, buzzing and pulsing.

“Mister Graves, sir, I-“ Credence moans at the pace. Tears sting the corner of his eyes, threaten to spill over. It’s just so _good_. How could his mother ever tell him something like this was sinful?

Graves sits up, positions himself to wrap his arms around the boy. Credence feels the man sink deeper into him, rips a whimper from his throat. The older man captures Credence’s lips before picking up rhythm again. His lips caress the expanse of Credence’s neck, licking and sucking.

“Credence,” The man’s says breathlessly, accompanied by a thrust into the younger man. “Would you let me bite you, my darling boy?” Credence feels the question on his lips die when he looks into the man’s dark eyes. The man thrusts into him faster, almost as a plea for the boy to say yes. Credence nods his head mutely, gasps against the feeling of pleasure rolling through him.

He feels the teeth run against his skin before he feels the pain of the bite. It stings, surges through his pleasure hazed body with purpose. Every nerve lights up at the pain and pleasure and the coil in his belly releases sharply. He spends himself between their bodies, untouched. He feels the vibrations from the other man, knows that he’s laughing against his throat.

Graves laps at the blood pooling in the wounds on his neck, continuing to thrust up into the younger man. He bounces weightlessly with each trust, moaning with oversensitivity. Credence runs his hands against the expanse of Graves’ back. When Graves’ moves away from his neck, captures Credence’s lips with his own, copper floods into his mouth.

“You taste so good, my gorgeous boy.” Graves whispers against his ear, nips at the shell of it. Graves’ pace picks up then, thrusting deep into Credence at a punishing pace. Credence thinks that the coil in Graves’ own belly must be as tight as his was. He wonders what could push the older man over.

He finds the answer when he bites down hard onto the other man’s neck. Instantly, the man’s hips stutter and warmth floods him. The man’s moans vibrate his lips, praises filling the air around them. Credence moves back to lick and suck at the man’s neck but doesn’t taste the copper like when the man bit him. His teeth aren’t as sharp.

When Credence moves to look at the man again, Graves’ pupils are blown wide. He takes in the disheveled look of his hair, runs his hands through it. The man’s lips brush up against his wrist when he moves away, kissing it gently. Graves’ catches the wrist before Credence can move it farther. He holds Credence’s eyes while he licks and nips at his wrist. Credence’s cock twitches with interest but doesn’t go further. He’s thoroughly spent and his body knows it.

Graves’ maneuvers the two so Credence is no longer connected to him in such an intimate way. He rests the boy gently down onto the bed before joining him, laying on his back so Credence can rest his head against Graves’ chest. He holds Credence’s wrist loosely, runs his thumb against the skin there.

He runs his other hand under Credence’s chin, moves his head so he can look into his eyes. Credence swears they swirl in the light again but maybe the feeling of bliss is just clouding his judgement.

“Will you see me again, Credence?”

Credence nods against his chest. Of course he’d want to see such an amazing man as this again. The man smiles, eyes flittering down to Credence’s lips before he captures them with his own. They move lazily against each other with Graves’ nipping at his bottom lip gently. Credence can taste the faint remains of copper. Or maybe it’s new.

When Graves’ pulls away, he sucks on his bottom lip. No the man definitely cut open his bottom lip. He sucks at the blood pooling at the small wound, hopes to stop the bleeding. But Graves captures his lips once more and does the work for Credence instead. His tongue run against his bottom lip, capturing any blood the wells at the surface. Credence moans against Graves’ lips, hands roaming across the other man’s neck.

When Graves pull away, Credence whines. Actually _whines_. When he realizes what noise just left his throat, Credence flushes. The older man just laughs at his flush, pulls him tighter against him.

“There will be plenty more of that when you awake tomorrow, I promise.” He says, chest rumbling against Credence’s ear. Credence nods again, a smile dancing on his lips. “For now, my wonderful boy, you need to sleep.”

When Credence wakes the next morning, he’s alone in a stranger’s bed. His skin is bruised and marked, scratched and bitten in intimate places. He brings his hand to his neck and feels the healing wounds there. He sighs, closes his eyes and rests against the bed once more.

Maybe his mother was right. Maybe the monsters she spoke of did exist. Maybe they did stalk, hunt and kill. Maybe they did suck the very blood from human’s veins.

But, Credence realized, he’d give all his blood to Mister Graves if he could.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeat'd like always because I care but not enough. It's super vague and shit but that's cause i am not good at the smut annnndd i don't wanna go too far with this.
> 
> I tagged it dub!con because Graves uses his vampire powers on Credence to get him in bed. But Credence is a willing participent. I just wanted to be careful because tagging is very important to me. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr!](https://tmblrsnogoodverybadship.tumblr.com/)


End file.
